


Maybe you're not the worst thing ever...

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Red Dwarf (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.Název povídky pochází ze stejnojmenného songu ze seriálu Galavant.
Relationships: Dave Lister/Arnold Rimmer
Kudos: 5





	Maybe you're not the worst thing ever...

Lister se právě vrtal ve svém kari. Běžně by kolem něj už poletoval Kryton a měřil mu teplotu, ale už to udělal ráno, když Lister neměl chuť na včerejší pivo. Prostě… neměl na jídlo ani pomyšlení, hlavou mu plynulo úplně něco jiného, dokud jej z rozjímání nevyrušil Rimmer.

Na první pohled se tvářil úplně normálně, na ten druhý ale Lister zaregistroval změnu oproti zaběhlému vzorci chování. Nezačal totiž s moralizujícím monologem, jímž by zkritizoval Listerovu zbytečnou existenci a vyzdvihnul svou zbytečnou existenci, jež vlastně nebyla existencí, když byl hologramem…

"Co se stalo?" zeptal se Lister, Rimmer se posadil ke stolu kousek od něj a zamyšleně si přejížděl pěstí po rtech. Listerovu otázku zachytil až o pár sekund později.

"Nic," vyhrnul v sebeobraně, pak ale složil ruce na stůl a šel s pravdou ven. Lister jej stejně znal jako své boty, tak nemělo žádnou cenu mu cokoliv zatajovat. "Zaznamenal jsem nějaké podivné záškuby v holosrdci, tak jsem nechal paní Krytonovou, aby se mi na to podívala."

"No, a máš s ním něco?" pobídl Listera Rimmer, jenž svým pohledem fixoval své dlaně, jak se třou jedna o druhou. Asi se nějaký problém vážně vyskytl, jinak by Rimmer nebyl tak nervní.

"Mám se prý trochu hlídat, vyvarovat se negativním emocím, jinak by časem mohlo dojít až ke zhroucení mechanismu srdce."

"No, vzhledem k tvé mírumilovné povaze to bude trochu oříšek, viď?" mrknul na něj Lister škodolibě. "Jinak se to vyřešit nedá? Třeba výměnou?"

"Jestli sis nevšiml, jsme ve vesmíru, holosrdce si jen tak vesele neposkakují kolem a nečekají, až si je někdo uloví a dá jim smysl života," odseknul Rimmer podrážděně. Taky uvažoval nad možností výměny, ale nevypadalo to z výše zmíněných důvodů reálně.

"Takže nic?" podrbal se Lister na hlavě a definitivně odsunul talíř stranou. Rimmer zavrtěl hlavou. Muž se dredy vstal od stolu a vyhoupl se na horní postel, kde se pohodlně usadil a shlížel dolů na svého kolegu. Docela rád by mu pomohl, byl to sice Rimmer, jenž měl v sobě nejvíce nepříjemných vlastností, jaké kdy u koho viděl, ale i tak ho měl aspoň trochu rád.

"Jedině…"

Vrátil svou pozornost Rimmerovi, když opět promluvil.

"Co jedině?"

"Kdysi jsem v manuálu holosrdce na měkké světlo četl, že pro vyvarování se poruchám pomáhá pocit užitečnosti."

"Tak to seš v loji," okomentoval Rimmerovu informaci Lister. Rimmer chvíli vypadal, že chce protestovat, ale nakonec si jen založil ruce na prsou a zůstal zticha. Zřejmě uznal, že má opičák pravdu.

"To máš asi pravdu," pronesl pak tiše, až to Listera bodlo u srdce. Ani ne proto, jak tiše to řekl, ale jak upřímně to znělo. Právě ten moment mu připomněl, proč i on se cítí tak pod psa.

Ne, že by byl do Rimmera zamilovaný, bože ne, takový gurmán nebyl, jen… Mu už citelně chyběl lidský kontakt a byl natolik zoufalý, možná i nešťastný a neuspokojený, že by vzal zavděk i Rimmerem. Ano, zní to neuvěřitelně, ale i Rimmerem. Vzhledem k jeho nulovým schopnostem uspět u ženy musel být minimálně zběhlý v ručních pracích, což by se mohlo hodit.

Listera dokonce potěšilo, že aspoň tahle myšlenka v něm jakési malé vzrušení zažehla. Pak by to snad nemuselo být tak složité… Prostě ho už nebavilo si to dělat sám, tak by Rimmera mohl využít a dát mu na chvíli pocit užitečnosti. Možná to tak i mělo být… Kočanská byla v nedohlednu, jiná ženská taky. Asi jim ani nic jiného nezbude.

"Rimmere?" ozval se, aniž by byl rozhodnutý, že mu to opravdu chce navrhnout. Jenže Rimmerův pohled ještě snad nikdy nebyl tak nadějeplný…On snad vážně doufal, že na něco Lister přijde? Slezl z postele, opřel se dlaněmi židli a pokračoval:

"Napadlo tě někdy, že… ani jeden z nás neměl dlouhodobý vztah, ty navíc žádnej," Rimmer se zašklebil, ale Listera nepřerušil. "Nenapadlo tě… nenapadlo tě, že jsme si třeba souzený?"

Vysoukal to ze sebe a doufal, že první co uvidí, nebude Rimmerův znechucený výraz. Dostavil se jiný, spíše pobouřený. Muž s nozdrami jak Vítězný oblouk vstal a…

"Oduševnělý monolog o tom, jaký jsem podřadný člověk a proč by ses se mnou měl zahazovat, si odpusť," nedal mu prostor Lister. Netušil, co to do něj vjelo, najednou se tyčil na Rimmerem, ruce na bočních opěradlech, dýchal mu do tváře. "Jsem zoufalej," slyšel se říct s notnou dávkou potřeby v hlase, "a vím, že ty taky."

"Ty ses zbláznil!" vykřikl Rimmer, šokovaně zíral na Listera, jak se nad ním sklání, v psychologii nikdy nevynikal, ale Listerův výraz byl… šílený. Šílený potřebou, hladem, skutečně byl zoufalý. Nepředstíral to... "Myslíš to vážně?" zeptal se hlasem, jenž nepoznával, jak byl prostý sarkasmu, ironie a sebelítosti.

Jeho vlastní podvědomí mu už párkrát vyplavilo myšlenky na to, jaké by bylo zažít něco s mužem, možná už byl v kosmu příliš dlouho, možná zblbnul, možná to vážně už bylo jediné řešení, jak si vybít frustraci z nedostatku lidského kontaktu. Listerovy oči doslova žhnuly, když mírně kývnul, Rimmer nasucho polknul a uvědomil si, že už jen ten pohled v něm vyvolává něco, co by dříve Listerovi nikdy nepřiznal.

Mohl by se teď Listerovi vysmát a zneužívat toho až do konce jeho života. Mohl by a byla to lákavá představa, ale vidina cizí ruky, tisknoucí jeho vzrušení, ještě lákavější. Nevěděl ale, jak má dát Listerovi souhlas, všechno mu přišlo divné a nevhodné, a tak udělal to nejdivnější a nejnevhodnější. Když tak Lister nad ním stál, nohy rozkročené, obličej přímo nad tím jeho…

Natáhl ruku a celou plochou dlaně přikryl Listerův rozkrok a lehce jej sevřel. Doširoka otevřenýma očima pak sledoval, jak překvapeně se Lister zatvářil, z hrdla se mu vydral zvuk, utlumený zavřenými ústy, přesto pro Rimmerovy uši dobře slyšitelný, když pak stisk uvolnil a přes ono místo párkrát přejel tam a zpátky, dočkal se přivření Listerových očí a dalšího, tlumeného zvuku.

Cítil, jak se mu látka pod dlaní napíná, jak se objekt v jejich spárech zvětšuje, třel rostoucí erekci jen jemně, přesto žár v Listerových očích byl nesmírný, netušil, kde se to v něm samotném bere, že se k tomu odhodlal, že dobrovolně sahá Listerovi na rozkrok… A pak i jemu samotnému uniklo zasténání, když nad ním se tyčící muž stiskl jeho vlastní vzrušení. Ano, vzrušení, došlo Rimmerovi. Byl vzrušený z toho, že omakával Listerovi ptáka…

Ne, to ne, to nezvládne, to ne, proletělo mu hlavou a silně oběma rukama zatlačil na Listerův hrudník, odhodil jej a vyskočil ze židle. Nestačil však utéct, Lister se vzpamatoval obdivuhodně rychle, jako by takovou reakci čekal, a postavil se čelem k Rimmerovi, jenž měl paže v obraně natažené před sebou a couval. Couval ke dveřím, chtěl se dostat pryč od toho opičáka… Pryč od něj, od jeho pohledu, v němž se náhle zablesknul i vztek, Rimmerův strach měl díky vrozené zbabělosti snazší práci jej ochromit.

Hologramu dřevěněly nohy, nedokázal se už více pohybovat, třásl se, děsilo jej vlastní rostoucí vzrušení, ano, i přes pociťovanou úzkost stále cítil, jak se jej Lister dotknul, jak se druhý muž tvářil, když on sám jej hladil… V nestřežené chvíli jej Lister povalil na zem, slabiny se dotkly slabin a Rimmer se neubránil tichému zvuku slasti, jímž dal vlastně útočníkovi najevo, že i přes protest se mu situace líbí.

Byl v loji. Vážně. Protože Listerova třísla se o něj otírala, i skrze vrstvy látky cítil tvrdost v Listerových kalhotách.

"Vidíš, co jsi schopný se mnou udělat?" zašeptal mu Lister do ucha a demonstrativně pokračoval v pohybech boky, všímal si, jak se pod ním Rimmer chvěje. Původně nechtěl na nic tlačit, ale když ten dutohlav seděl na židli a díval se mu do očí, zatímco jej hladil v rozkroku… Začal chtít víc a hned, rozhodl se držet zpátky jen natolik, aby Rimmera nevyděsil až příliš.

Už jen to tření bylo úžasné, vědět, že i Rimmerovi se to líbí, že má naději na vzájemnou výpomoc… V tom se k němu druhý muž naklonil a chystal se jej políbit, Lister zaváhal, ale nechal jejich rty, aby se dotkly, víc ale neudělal.

"Vadí ti to?" zeptal se jej Rimmer, Lister v jeho hlase zaznamenal obavy. Sice neplánoval, že by kromě uspokojování se prováděli jakékoliv něžnosti ale… ale po letech cítit něčí rty na svých, a pak ta zranitelnost v hnědých očích…

"Ne, nevadí," zavrtěl hlavou a sám převzal iniciativu, spojil jejich ústa, nejprve je jen jemně zkoumal, jak moc se liší od ženských, a tak byl překvapen, když jej Rimmer začal líbat náruživěji, hladověji a ještě jej jednou rukou objal kolem krku.

Aniž by si to uvědomoval, výpady jeho boků se zrychlovaly, jejich slabiny se o sebe třely, a přestože Listerovi už nebyly kalhoty příliš pohodlné, bylo už příliš pozdě se svlékat. Cítil, že je blízko, dýchal a sténal Rimmerovi do tváře, jenž dělal totéž, navíc zatínal nehty do jeho krku, zvrátil hlavu dozadu a jeho vzdechy se staly ještě hlasitějšími, naléhavějšími…

Poté muž pod ním na moment ztuhnul, vzápětí se prohnul v zádech a slastný výraz v jeho tváři se stal pro Listera neúnosným. Jako nadržený teenager se udělal do kalhot, zatímco se nadále, ale již podstatně pomaleji, pohyboval proti druhému muži. Osamělost z něj udělala bisexuála, jenže po tomhle zážitku si ani nehodlal stěžovat. Cítil se sakra dobře i přes to mokro v kalhotách.

Svalil se vedle ležícího Rimmera a čekal na nějaké moudro z jeho úst, které ale nepřicházelo. Místo toho se jen Rimmer zvedl, chvíli nerozhodně postával, nevěděl, jestli má poděkovat, nadávat nebo se urazit… A tak raději neudělal ani jedno z toho a zmateně prostě odešel.

Moc příležitostí být užitečný jsem mu nedal, napadlo Listera v momentě, kdy už byl Rimmer dobrou minutu pryč, a s lišáckým úsměvem si slíbil, že to příště musí napravit. Rimmer sice bude asi zprvu proti, ale Lister uměl být přesvědčivý. Velmi přesvědčivý.


End file.
